


Can't you notice?

by Killerus770



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Tower, Ben Parker Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Matt Murdock, Omega Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerus770/pseuds/Killerus770
Summary: Peter just wants to live life as an Omega who saves people but sometimes things can get hard. Help can be needed, maybe it comes in a red and black leather suit? Peter finds it hard to deal with his heats too.I'm not really good at summaries that don't give off much of the story, you can tell but don't you worry. I  made it seem like Deadpool wrote the whole thing. Seriously, its fun to read it as if he did.





	1. Life of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel, the story will be funny yet painful at the same time so enjoy.

Everything. Everything was starting again for our favourite little hero. Death, life, school, jobs, superheroes. It was something that he was used to, something that has been part of his life for years, living as a hero and an everyday human being, it made life that little bit harder. I mean its not everyday that you get to swing around New York, in spandex, with nothing but a string of science keeping you from plummeting to the ground; fluids helping you fly high above the people. it must be nice to have this happening yet here he was swinging over a street in Queens trying to figure out his own conscious thoughts. Talking to himself, narrating, and speaking his mind without knowing why he does it, he says that he does it just for fun or to keep himself grounded in the moment. Luckily he just graduated high school, which means he finally had some time to be Spider-Man, to be able to go around town helping people although he could also be able to stay at home with Aunt May and have some memories with her. Fortunately he was allowed to stay out, after all she knew about her nephews secret life as the one and only Scarlet Webster. It felt like forever for Peter Parker but alas he was finally free from his bullies and was able to be his own man. Have people worship him as he flew over their heads yelling their casual greetings.

“HELLO NEW YORK!” was all that the young boy could muster as he flew by dozen upon dozens of heads. A smile across his masked face as he watched everyone below him. “Its so good to be back swinging in the air. For once I'm free, free to do what I want” It made him eager to do what he thought loudly. What can he find in a place like the big apple. Maybe he could work as a lead scientists under Stark’s supervision or even he could be a salesman, maybe a boss, the thoughts were flooding through his brain as he was excited to make his mark in the world. Not that he hasn't already but he wants to put the Parker name out there, to make his aunt proud of him. After a few more tugs of his spider strings he made his way on top of a building where he perched like he usually does when concentrating on something. Taking out his phone from his suit and searching for jobs. “Let's see” was all he could say to himself as he searched hard “hmm, that one seems good but its the next state away, who would have the money for that?” Standing up and starting to pace as he held his phone in one hand. “Oh no, that one is not the one I want.” It took him an hour of searching and 2 hours of ranting to himself until he finally gave up and started to look for college. Fortunately he had saved money up and so had Aunt May that way he can get a second education.

Finally he had decided it would be best to send an E-mail to the college that he wants to go to along with another as a back up. It's always good to have a back-up plan for it you want further education. After he had decently made sign-up emails he decided to get back to his superhero job. It seemed like it was going to be a normal night just like every other night, fighting crime, hitting the bad guys. Having trouble controlling said bad guys. Being beaten up until he can no longer stand. Yeah that's normal for him, lucky enough for Peter he only had to deal with a few police matters such as helping people out of crashed cars, stopping a robbery and disabling bombs placed by terrorists. This meant that he had more of a relaxing time than earlier, which also means that he could go home early and rest. Eat dinner made by aunt May and wait for a reply off of the sign-ups that he had sent.

“So Peter, found any jobs that you like?” May had asked as she saw how troubled her nephew looked. This made Peter look up at her before looking down at his food. A sign that which she knew, he was worried for her disappointment.

“I found one job but its at night. I can't do that, I have to be sure to work hard in my job and be Spider-Man at the same time.” Peter spoke up, glancing up a few times to see May’s face. “I can't stop being Spider-Man during the evening, that-“ he stopped himself as he looked up to her, swallowing slightly is hesitation “That could compromise me, make it harder for me to rest knowing that others could get hurt during the day."

May just rested a hand on Peter's showing a knowing smile as she understood him. She knew about his risks what he would do to protect others and the result of it. She knew it all. “Peter, its ok” her voice spoke calmly to him making sure that he was calm at this exact moment. “I understand, you don't have to get a job right away, it'll take time right now you can just work on getting into college.” This made Peter smile.

“Thanks aunt May.” Was all he could say to her as he continued to eat his food. “I contacted Yale and the back up college”. May looked at him and smiled “I'm still waiting for a reply back” she nodded whilst she also listened to him. Peter was so glad about her understanding stuff that he told her, not only that but she helped him too. She had been there for him through his heats, his first one was a zinger. It was nothing that he would ever conflict upon another human being, no matter how much they asked for it, he would never do it. He had gotten used to the cycle for his heats, making a calendar of it so that he could track the next heat. Being an Omega was hard, you had to prove to others as much as you can that you could survive without a knot. What made it hard was that everyone looked down on Omegas for everything, they're thought to be weak and unable to do the same things as others.

That night Peter got an e-mail back from Yale. He opened it almost excited as he called Aunt May for her to listen. _'Dear Mr. Parker, We are contacting you under the basis of your application to our college.’_ Peter was reading loudly eyes sparkling happily. _‘It has come to our attention here at Yale that you have good grades but we would have to decline your offer.’_ The happy light that was shining in his eyes faded as he read further. _‘This is under the basis of you being an omega. We cannot enrol you here as omegas can be a danger to everyone at the camp.’_ Tears were running down Peter’s face. Is this happening to him? Is it really? _‘Yours sincerely, Yale._ ‘ He wanted to cry as he looked up at his Aunt who had a sad smile plastered on her face. They both had hoped Peter would be accepted with his great grades in Yale even if he was an Omega.

“At least there is the back-up” That was all May said before Peter broke into tears, his aunt holding him close to her as he did so. Crying into her chest, he was upset, due to the fact that he was rejected by the college. Aunt May was the head of the household as she held peter until he couldn't cry anymore before falling to sleep. It was a lucky thing that May was a beta so she could take charge and has full control over Peter, if need be. She could smell the fear, upset, and pain from her only family; it pained her too to see Peter this way, so worked up in his head over many things. Whilst she was laying Peter down she thought about Ben, her husband, the man of her dreams. Sweet trusting and kind. He was a beta just like her but when Peter heard about him dying it made her heart break seeing her once happy nephew stuck with grief. She now knows why Peter suffers so much, she too is pained by the experience but she didn't want to fall into tears. She didn't want him to worry, part of the Parker way that was never telling others how they truly feel and the Parker luck. She knew that Peter would have that too, that same luck that gave something great but then proceeded down the line to have something terrible happen too. One last look at Peter before she closed his door for the night made her remember why she stays strong, why she has kept going. It was because of Peter.

Waking up was the worst for Peter, he had a huge headache after what happened last night. He remembers falling apart in front of May. He rarely does that unless he's under stress or if he is really upset and can't hide it anymore. Feeling shame for what he did he looked at his phone seeing no reply at all from his back up college, this struck him straight away as he looked at his phone more before contacting Mary Jane and Harry. Just so that he can see what they were going to do with their time away from high school. After a while he decided to get up and head out of his room, to greet May like he usually does in the morning.

“Morning Aunt May” he grumbled at her, yeah what do you expect, a happy go lucky guy in the morning; no that isn’t Peter. In fact he was grumpy and completely tired. His voice had earned him a chuckle from the kitchen where he continued walked to. Seeing his loving aunt make breakfast for them both.

“Mornin’ Pete” was all she said to him in a happy voice, she was one of those wake up feeling really happy types of people. Peter learned not to be rude to her as a child in the morning so he just trudged over to make himself some coffee. “With the way you seem today, I'm guessing you haven't heard back from the other college?” an agreeable grunt was given to her as a yes. This made her chuckles as she plated their breakfast, making sure to make Peter’s first before placing it on the small table. “Well, we can still look forward to the future” she smiled at him “Eat up, you need the energy if you're going to look for trouble today.”

Despite hating the fact that he can't find something good with his Parker luck but he tried to stay strong again, after all he didn't want to make his aunt upset. He needed to be strong for her. He began to eat the breakfast that she made, slowly waking up from his grogginess. “I asked MJ and Harry what they found earlier” he began, May smiled seeing her nephew more awake, knowing that she was listening he carried on talking “they haven't contacted me back but I hope that I can get to see them again over the course of the next few years.” He was happy, I mean who wouldn't be when they're talking about their closest friends in the world. Then the realization struck him, Harry... his best friend. Was dead. He dropped his fork and fumbled for his phone until he got a good grasp of it. ‘oh shit’ was running through his mind as he looked at the contact he messaged.

“what’s wrong?” May asked as she watched Peter, the closest family she’ll ever have as a son. Peter was struck in the heart, it contracted to what felt like a pea as he left a shocked facial expression upon the details of his face. “Peter? You ok?”

“I contacted Harry...” That was all he said before looking up at May, his eyes tearing up threatening to fall down his face but he held them back. “I just did it without realizing, he's dead May... he died a year ago. He-“ choking on his words as he put a hand to his mouth in a failed attempt to cover his sob “He died, I couldn't save him... I couldn't.” He started to cry yet again. May got up in a hurry and hugged him close. She held him close to her worried for him, his Parker luck was a curse for him now. Not only did he lose Ben but he lost a girlfriend and a best friend, all as he was Spider-Man. The fears and heartache were all too clear to him, he was losing those close to him. It made May feel pain to see her Nephew so sad.

“Oh Pete, its ok” she held him close as she kissed the top of his head letting out comfort and understanding for her nephew. Her scent made him calm down from his mind, the calm natural smell of her made him rest a little bit easier. He hummed softly as he pressed himself against her body. He liked this, he liked the calming scent that always made him relax. He liked how she cared for him like a son it made him feel safe and warm. Once May could smell the calming and happy scent radiating off of Peter she let him go earning a small whine from the lack of contact. “Why don't you go out for some fresh air and swing around a bit, go stop some bad guys and relax?” Peter looked up at her with red puffy eyes as he wiped them and nodded.

“ok,” his voice was a little weak but he seemed ok and a little bit happier. “I'm sure Karen would like being out more often” he smiled softly at her as he got up and stretched his back earning a small pop where his spine had returned back to place. Letting out a soft sigh in contentment as he hugged his aunt again. “Thank you, May, you always know what's best for me.” The small gesture made his aunt smile happily as she rubbed his back soothingly. “I'll be back by 1 at the latest to bring some food for us to cook” he started to go away from his Aunt straight to him room to get his suit on. “and don't worry, I'll be as safe as I can be.” He shone at her happy as ever as he could be before slipping into his room and went straight into his suit. Opening his window he looked back at his door and smiled knowing that she was safe, away from danger. It was all that he needed to know before he zip lined himself out of the building with a web. Weaving himself down the street, May was right about one thing it did feel good to be back out here again.

“Peter” came a voice from his suit almost startling him as he swung, losing balance in his organised swing. “Its so nice to see you again, you seem to be happy to be out.” The AI was also happy to hear from him again, it made Peter feel safe and happy as he smiled a little bit more.

“Hey Karen, its nice to hear from you again, god I missed talking to you. Where’ve you been? How's the kids?” The arachnid asked as he took a long swing on his rope like fluids. “I heard that you went on holiday too” he was smiling to himself more now, not only was Karen an AI but he also made them feel more human than robot.

“I missed you too Peter, yes you heard correctly. I have been on holiday for a few days” Karen definitely seemed more human playing along with what Peter was saying to him. “Been to China, looked at all of the nice views and saw the great wall too.” Peter was happy for his AI companion as it told him its life, well more like virtual life but it makes him happy as if he's talking to an actual person who understands him. “Also the kids are just fine, I only just took them to school. They're doing a great job Peter being kind to others and are being incredibly academic too.” Karen carried on as Peter swung, not really realising that something was following him. “They wanted to come with me and- Peter look out!” As soon as Karen said that the small arachnid’s spider senses spiked high as he jerked himself upwards to avoid a small round capture device. Looking around behind him he saw none other than Green Goblin, other wise known as Norman Osborne. Founder of Oscorp and father of the recently deceased Harry Osborne.

“Norman!” Peter exclaimed happily as he latched himself onto the side of a building. “Long time no see, how are you?” The questions seemed to just aggravate the founder of the largest company in the world.

“Oh I don't know Spider-Man” hissed his reply as he laughed insanely at Peter flying closer to him and stopping right in front of his face “I'm just feeling peachy, you know. After all you couldn't even save my own son”. That comment made his throat close around itself as he swallowed hard, trying not to seem so upset. Unfortunately the one before him knew the instant he said it that the one and only Spider-Man would get some sort of emotion in him. Peter could smell the insanity and cockiness coming from them and was glad for Karen giving out Alpha chemicals instead of his own. Norman laughed as he moved forward a little bit more in a threatening way “Oh such anger, want me to stop?” He was teasing as he kept moving forward making Peter internally freak out before Norman just took out a ball that then sprayed a mist into the spider’s face.

Rather than moving away Peter just stayed still, tensing instantly as his limbs slowly stopped working. Making him lose his grip on the side of the building. Tumbling to his doom the AI had started to try and snap him out of the daze he was in, warning them of their current predicament. That was until he saw red in his eyes. Red, its not his suit – someone else's. They were next to him. Shouting, they were shouting, he couldn't make out the sentences that were flying out of the one that was holding him but eventually there was black. Just black. He realized just then before he lost consciousness that he was given knockout gas.


	2. Wade Wilson on life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just wants to live life as an Omega who saves people but sometimes things can get hard. Help can be needed, maybe it comes in a red and black leather suit? Peter finds it hard to deal with his heats too.
> 
> The mind of Deadpool is mostly shown throughout this whole chapter so I'm sorry if its off and short but it still works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Marvel, the story will be funny yet painful at the same time so enjoy.

There he was, Wade’s biggest crush and the only thing he loves the most other than his favourite taco place and his hello kitty backpack. Spider-Man. In denial that this was indeed happening he had to shoot his arm, yup. There is pain, he's definitely not dreaming but he ignores the rest of said pain as he saw Spider-Man waking up. Strange, he knew Spider-Man had a strong recovery but he didn't expect him to wake up so quickly like that. This made him beam happily has he held a gun out at Green Goblin. Keeping him cornered. A small sound came from the smaller one of the three as he opened his eyes seeing the whites of the mask before him. Who? Who was this person? Following the arm he saw the gun then looked at where the gun was pointing to, there was Green Goblin held at gun point and tied to a pole smiling insanely to himself.

“There he is” Came that voice, it seem soft but also a little bit annoyed. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I had to put you down before stopping this guy. He kept saying that you weren't going to wake up and that you were going to suffer. I have no idea what they were on about but I'm so glad that you're awake” Peter half listened to the man in front of him before getting out of their arms. Holding his head from the dizziness. “Whoa careful baby boy” Deadpool held his hands up almost grabbing the one beside again but Peter just glared at them.

“I'll deal with you later” he grumbled annoyed at the fact that someone was there and that they were an alpha. It annoyed him so much the he just went over to Green Goblin, freeing them from their bonds to make it a fair fight. A small whine of disapproval came from the taller of the three but it earned him a second glare that definitely shut them up. Norman looked at the two and smiled happily as he walked close to Spider-Man.

“You know, he did try to kill me” the owner spoke, oh that did not help Wade’s side at all. “Look we can deal with this situation another time Pe –“ the glare came to him this time. Causing him to stop talking “Spider-Man, listen to me, I won't get mad if we do-“ he got a punch to the face that knocked him out. The little spider webbed the Goblin to the floor before walking away, not really in the mood to deal with any more shit, unfortunately the teen was yet again interrupt by the leather cladded man.

“Spidey! Where are you going?” the elder man asked but all he got was a small glare and a loud sigh “you know, I'm your biggest fan” he kept talking which made the kid just groan in annoyance. “I have plushies, dangles, underwear, you name it I have it.” They just kept on walking “I'm so glad to have seen you too, I never thought that I would meet you in the flesh” this time he stood in front of him blocking their path. “It's so nice to meet you, the name's Deadpool.” Yeah the graduate did not like that. Nor did he like the fact that this man was blocking him path. He just wanted to go back to his heroic duties so he walked around them and began walking again but as he did he heard a whistle. Yup that caught his attention. “Such an amazing ass, makes me want to squeeze it.” Oh that was a mistake, he really shouldn't have said that because bam a heel to the face that sent him on his knees. As Deadpool looked up all he saw was an angry stare that looked very serious that really was telling them not to move.

Alas that was not what got through to Deadpool in fact he just got right up and started to compliment the kick. A bad choice there as we all know but he doesn’t know this. “You do know that you were supposed to stay on the floor” the arachnid man spoke, anger spewing out of his voice yet it also seemed calm and collective as if he was trying to hold back and he was. He didn’t want to harm the man who was stood two feet away from him. The elder man just laughed slightly at that not really thinking of it as a threat but more as a small sexual joke.

“Oh, was I? Is that so you can web me up” Yeah that last part came out in a sexual manner “I'll gladly do bondage if you let me touch that ass”. Oh boy he is messing up so badly because he just gets a web to the mouth to shut him up (which doesn't work). “Really kid?” he asked them with a small laugh “Its a mask that isn't going to work. Although you are cute when you're angry.” He should have stayed quiet because now Spider-Man was pissed, he got a nice punch to the chest knocking him onto his ass but he rolled away before the second kick came. Pulling out a sword from one of the sheaths on his back. “Lets dance pretty boy” he began to quote movies.

The sword got pulled from his hand and was webbed to the next building. Deadpool just looked at his hand then at his sword then his hand before looking up at Spider-Man. He was in shock but he didn't have enough time to stay shocked as he almost got a web to the face making it hit his hand instead as which he then used to grab his gun that was also pulled from his grasp. Now it was Deadpool’s turn to get angry, he pulled out the other katakana and threw it at them but this her was agile as hell. He just leaned backwards with ease before springing back to normal getting into a fighting position.

“You have no idea how much this is turning me on Baby boy” He spoke yet again as he pulled out a knife and ran at the younger man trying to stab him, he got a few cuts here and there but he managed to knock Deadpool down yet again with a swift knee to the balls. Yep that hurt, it hurt like a bitch but the pain was numbed when he stabbed his arm “Ah shit! That hurts oh boy that really hurts” he got up the knife still in his arm wobbling slightly but not giving up entirely no that isn't Deadpool he will do what he can to win the fight even if it means cheating. Teleport belt really works on making the opponent confused and upset he honestly doesn't like to use them because it makes him too op, that’s over powered to you non-millennials. He was about to punch the guy in the back but instead he just grabbed him and slung him over their head and onto the ground making his rips snap and almost break leaving him in pain.

“Stay the fuck away from me and don't you fucking dare come and try to get on my good side ever again” with that he ran into a jump and swung away from the situation. That kid really hates him now, guess that's what happens when you're an asshole to others and don't understand boundaries but boy was his ass amazing just look at it fly in the sky connected to that super hot body. Peter just swung until he was far away enough to perch onto a lamppost, looking at social medias and looking through his messages. A message from Mary-Jane.

 _‘Hey Tiger'_ Mj always started her texts like that to Peter, made him smile knowing that she is ok and not dead after all the girl used to be his girlfriend but this didn’t work out in the end. She almost died the one time when he was up against Scorpio and Peter couldn’t deal with that. No he broke it off with her as a way to protect them. _‘I got into Yale. How is your side?’_ Yale the place where he thought that he could get into but ultimately he never did. He was happy for her, she was getting better education by the end of the day. _‘By the way I'm fine and working on getting a part time job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle.’_ Ah, her dream job, a photographer, she always said that she would become one just so that she could take photos of Spider-Man and find out his real identity. In the end she got to know anyway. _‘Hope that you can get a good college and a great job <3’_ Always so considerate, thinking about others as she helped herself. She was strong and amazing, a great person to help Peter ground himself before he went into an episode where he would just cry for hours.

Peter smiled as he began to text back, speaking to himself as he did “That's great, I'm so glad that you got into Yale for me its a little bit harder.” He began his text to her trying not to make it sound too bad “I got declined because of me being an Omega. I wonder what she would think of that... I tried looking for some jobs but they're too far and I certainly don't have enough money to get a plane ride to the next state for a job. Hope that you have a great time at Yale though and congrats on it” he sent the message with a small sad smile on his face before he began searching on the name that the asshole told him. What was it, Dead weight? No no... Blackpool? That can't be right. Deadpool! That's his name! He searched up that name getting only a few sites and a social media page “Who the hell is this guy?” he clicked on the social media page.

 _‘Deadpool, merc with a mouth’_ “Merc with a mouth?” Peter asked himself wondering why the guy was calling himself that _‘aka. Wade Wilson. 100% Canadian’_ “more like 1000% asshole but Canadian... why is he in New York?” Peter decided to keep on reading the rest of his bio _‘and a great mercenary.’_ That last part made him scoff. A mercenary, who is he tracking and who had to pay him off? Is he here to kill someone? Not on his watch, Deadpool watch out because Spider-Man has a bone to pick with you and... spidey senses, danger, danger but he was too late he got a harsh blow to the head knocked out for a few seconds yet again before he woke up and was being carried by none other than Venom. “Eddie?” he asked weakly, his head hurts like a bitch and his body was held so hard that he could barely move. “What... What are you doing?”

“Taking you home with us, we want to have some fun time with you Parker.” Venom spoke, his voice well... like venom, hissing and scratchy almost forced yet not. After he spoke he knew at that moment he was being kidnapped. He tried to struggle free but the space just got tighter and tighter. “You will be our arachnid now Peter. We will wait for your next heat and mate with you” Peter just stopped to look up at the two who formed a beast before struggling more, a forced pairing that was what he hated more than people making others their slaves. He didn't want Brock to be his mate, he wanted to choose the right guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one isn't as long as the last or as fun. I just wantednit to be done asap before people started to ask for the new chapter


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something needs to be said about this.

Ok so its been a while since I put up a new chapter and you know that I have a bit of a hard time making them. Well its gotten harder due to the fact that I have work as well.

I would try tor post a new chapter bit so far all I can do is hope that my motivation returns. Writers block is such a huge thing that is dangerous to writers. So in short this story will be on small hiatus after each chapter due to the fact that its getting hard for me to get creative or anything. Thank you all for reading the first two chapters. Love you all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really help me bring more content out so please help a fellow creator. They will help me have motivation to finish the next chapter and they will help you get more content that you will be able to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos but please help a writer out... I'm a sucker for people's opionions


End file.
